


tease

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Maribelle spends an entire day teasing her husband, but teasing Vaike can be a dangerous game. Is she prepared for what he'll do in response?





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt, https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/160149721160/maribelle-teases-vaike-all-day-knowing-exactly
> 
> Maribelle teases Vaike all day, knowing exactly which buttons to press to drive her husband half-mad with lust. When he finally gets her alone, Vaike gives Maribelle a rough fuck that she absolutely adores.

It starts during breakfast. Vaike is already seated, digging into his hearty breakfast, when Maribelle sits across from him. His wife, as Vaike would expect, opts for fresh fruit and pastries rather than the meat that fills Vaike’s plate.

“Heya! How’s it going, my lovely wife?”

“Vaike, darling, we saw each other just moments ago. I think you’re very much aware of how I’m doing,” Maribelle says, though her tone is more playful than her words would suggest. She lifts a strawberry to her lips, and her eyes lock with his. Slowly, she parts her lips, inching the fruit into her mouth, and Vaike’s jaw drops. This should be innocent, she’s only eating breakfast, after all, but something about the slow way she wraps her lips around the red fruit has Vaike’s thoughts taking a drastic turn.

He can’t help but imagine those lips wrapped around  _ him _ , her tongue circling his cock, and before he knows it, the fighter is hard. Luckily, the tables in the mess tent will cover him, but it is not ideal either way. All the while, Maribelle watches him intently, and he  _ knows _ she knows what she’s doing to him. When she finally bites down, Vaike sighs in relief. Hopefully, he can focus on his own meal, and his little problem will fade away.

Naturally, Maribelle picks up another strawberry, and repeats the process. It is then that Vaike notices his wife’s plate is almost exclusively covered in strawberries, and he knows he’s in for a rough morning.

~X~

When their plates are clear, and Vaike finally has a moment to calm down, he leans over the table, muttering as quietly as he can manage.

“Hey, uh… Maribelle, darling. You wouldn’t mind if we went back to the tent for a bit, would you? I uh… wanted to speak to you privately!”

“Now, Vaike. Frederick already has his eye on you for being tardy to training. You wouldn’t want me to step in, would you? I won’t have my husband in trouble for such a trifle, and will drag you there myself if need be.”

“But… I…. you!” Vaike stammers, knowing he can’t very well accuse his wife of trying to seduce him in the middle of the mess tent. Though  _ trying _ doesn’t really cover it. Vaike wants her, he wants to have her suck him off, to have those lips take him in just like those strawberries. Naturally, minus the whole biting down thing.

“We have absolutely no reason to dart off to our tent, dear. I know you haven’t forgotten your axe this time, and we must be off.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t have to tell me twice…” Vaike mutters, glad that his erection has at least faded. The two of them rise from the table, and head for the exit.

~X~

As they walk towards the training grounds, Maribelle is sure to stay a few steps ahead of Vaike. If he's not mistaken, she's walking with a bit more sway to her hips than usual, and the sight is frustrating. It seems Maribelle is going to continue teasing him, even beyond her efforts at breakfast. 

And even though he knows she's only trying to drive him crazy, it doesn't make it any less effective. He can't help but think of how those hips feel when he's grabbing them, fucking her. How those tiny motions from side to side feel when he's in her…

_ Damn, this is gonna be a rough day… _ he thinks, as he tries to keep his arousal down as much as possible.

~X~

Somehow surviving the walk to the training grounds without growing hard, and managing to arrive on time at that, Vaike breathes a sigh of relief. Finally, he'll be able to focus on fighting, on training, and Maribelle won't be teasing him the whole time! Or so Vaike thinks. Until Frederick approaches the two of them, and Maribelle begins to smirk.

“Ah, yes, Vaike and Maribelle. Your wife tells me she wants to pick up the axe, and who better to teach her then our resident ‘Teach,’ hm? I’ll pair the two of you up for today,” Frederick orders, before turning and walking to his next group of trainees.

“Well, won’t this be excellent? Husband and wife, training side by side… I’m lucky to have you as an instructor, ‘Teach.’”

“No way. You did that on purpose!”

“So what if I did? Are you saying you don’t  _ want _ to train with me?”

“Well, no, I mean… of course not! I love ya and all, but…” Vaike starts, but knows he can’t accuse her of anything. That sharp tongue of hers is nothing to scoff at, and is her teasing really so bad either way? If anyone can take it, it’s ol’ Teach! Or so he thinks. He’s torn from his thoughts by the sound of his wife’s voice.

“My, it is certainly a balmy day today though, is it not?” she says, working loose the ruffled ascot at her neck, before unbuttoning the top of her shirt, revealing the tops of her breasts. Usually, Maribelle would be much more modest than this, but she and Vaike were far from the others on the practice grounds. “Ah. that’s so much better. Don’t you agree, Vaike?”

“I… uh… if it cools you down, then yeah! It’s great!” he says, already struggling against another erection. The fighter can’t help but curse himself. Why is it so damn easy for her to tease him like this? All he can think of is her damn body, her face, the way she looks at him, eyes darting down to the bulge of his arousal before she smirks once more. Gods, does he want her.  _ Need _ her even. But it will be hours before they’re alone.

Hours that Maribelle plans on absolutely filling with torture like this. Really, she doesn’t even know  _ why _ she’s doing it. Perhaps to make their time together later that night all the more special? She knows Vaike will certainly give it his all after being teased so much, and that sends a thrill down her spine even know. Imagining just how  _ hard _ he must want to fuck her already is enough to start a dull heat between Maribelle’s thighs. Thoughts like these should be foreign to a noblewoman such as herself, but Maribelle is long past shaming herself for them. After all, it feels incredible. Before long, she’s as excited as Vaike.

~X~

When Vaike finally gets his wife alone, when they finally get back to their tent, he finds he can’t help himself. She enters first, and strolls over towards their bed, facing away from him. Even now, she walks with a certain twist to her hips, making her ass look fantastic, especially with how her pants hug it so damn tightly. Vaike can’t help but think back to all she’s done today, all the things that have made him want this so badly, and suddenly he’s behind her, bending her over their bed.

“Ah! You absolute brute!” Maribelle cries out, though Vaike can tell from her tone and her expression as she turns back to look at him that she’s only teasing him. “Are you going to have your way with me?”

“You know how badly I want you, Maribelle,” Vaike says, as he unbuttons her pants, and yanks them down, leaving only her panties covering her. “You made pretty damn sure of that!”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating. I am a noblewoman, and would not do something so base as tease you mercilessly for an entire day, so that you would surely fu- er, make love to me when we were finally alone!” Maribelle says, “Your coarseness hasn’t rubbed off on me, I can assure you of that.”

“You almost said ‘fuck,’ didn’t ya?” Vaike teases, and though she quickly turns away, facing forward, Vaike knows she must be absolutely  _ scarlet _ . “Don’t worry, doll, I’m gonna fuck ya! But first… I wanna get you ready!”

With that promise in mind, Vaike pulls her panties down as well. Never a man for subtlety, he kneels down, pressing his lips to hers. Maribelle grabs a pillow, and buries her face in it, knowing that Vaike will surely have her mewling like some sort of animal in a matter of seconds. As much as she is loathe to admit it, the noble is bordering on an addiction to ‘Teach’ and all of his techniques. But, that’s no reason to let her husband know just how badly she wants this.

Even as he buries his tongue in her wet, needy folds, Maribelle does her best to keep quiet. It feels amazing, of course, Vaike is like an animal when he’s going down on her, but Maribelle has resolved not to give in. Vaike is easy to tease, but that is only natural. Maribelle is of high birth, and can hold off against any sort of effort made against her. Or so she thinks. Keeping her face buried in her pillow, biting her lip to hold back the sounds that threaten to burst from her, she is far too distracted to notice Vaike’s hand slipping from her hip. It travels slowly, caressing her ass, squeezing her gently, before moving on. Vaike has a very specific target in mind, one which might just earn him revenge for all the teasing. Even now, he  _ aches _ with how badly he needs her. But he wants Maribelle to feel a fraction of that need before he finally fucks her.

Towards that end, he brushes the tip of his finger against his wife’s ass. Toying with her like this has always been such a great fantasy, and Vaike can’t believe he’s finally trying it. Gently, he rubs at her, while he continues driving his tongue into her cunt.

“What do you… think you’re… doing?” Maribelle asks, lifting her head. She struggles to speak, her words nearly giving way to moans of pleasure. In answer, Vaike gently pushes the tip of his finger inside of her ass, earning an absolutely delicious whimper of surprise. “You… you brute!” 

Vaike chuckles, and the feeling of his laughter as he drives his tongue into her is just another thrill. He begins moving his finger, pushing into the tight heat of her ass, only to pull back out, and before long he’s thrusting in and out of her, each motion proving too much for Maribelle to keep quiet about. 

_ Gods, why does that feel so good!? _ she thinks, as he continues, Then, he pushes deep into her, and hooks his finger. The sudden sensation almost overwhelms her, with Maribelle only just holding back.  _ I’m a noblewoman! There’s no way such an… an indecent act should be so thrilling! _

As neither his finger nor his tongue show any sign of slowing, Maribelle begins to realize that she is absolutely powerless. In only a few short seconds, she finds herself tensing up. Vaike moans into her, as her cunt clenches around his tongue, and her ass squeezes his finger, and he starts driving his tongue just a tiny bit deeper, and hooking his finger in her ass, and suddenly, she’s there. 

“V-Vaike! Gods, yes!” Maribelle cries out, before burying her face once more. She practically screams into the pillow, a mix of her embarrassment and her pleasure, knowing her face is likely red as a beet. 

“That’s just payback, baby!” Vaike says, pulling back. “You’ve been driving me crazy all day, so I figured it was your turn.”

“Just… just get on with it already....” Maribelle says, her voice almost a whine. Though she only just reached her climax, her body already cries out for more. Damn, does she need this as badly as he does?

“Get on with what? I’m not really sure whatcha need, doll.”

“You know full well what I’m asking!”

“Nope, I really don’t.”

“I want you to… to make love to me.”

“‘Make love?’ C’mon, Maribelle. That kinda flowery talk just confuses me.”

“Damn you, you brute! I need you to fuck me!” she says, finally, her desperation breaking through her resolve.

“Awh, come on, that’s no way to ask a guy something like that. I gotta be sure you want it, y’know?”

“P-please, Vaike. Please, just… just fuck me. This is the closest to begging you’re going to get…”

“Then I’ll take it!” Vaike says, as he frees his cock. Finally, it feels so damn good to be free from his pants. What feels even better, however, is pushing the tip against Maribelle’s wet folds, feeling just how badly she needs him. Still, she teased him for quite a while today. Vaike begins slowly guiding the tip of his cock up and down her length, and Maribelle buries her face again. The feeling of him, just barely entering her, is maddening.

“Please!” she cries out, and Vaike can just barely make out her word through the pillow.

“Alright, alright…” he says, before pushing into her. “Gods, Maribelle, you’re so  _ tight _ , what’d you do to get so damned perfect?”

His question goes unanswered, as Maribelle loses herself to the pleasure of him filling her. As the heat of his cock pushes into her, she feels incredible. All of his teasing was really getting to her, but finally having him in her was a great feeling. Especially when Maribelle is very much aware of what comes next.

Sure enough, Vaike grabs her hips. His touch is far from gentle, as he begins to give in to his own needs. With a grunt, he pulls himself into her, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room, as his thighs slap against her ass. He pulls back, then thrusts again. It doesn’t take long for the fighter to fall into a rhythm, fucking his wife  _ hard _ , practically pushing her into their bed with each thrust. By now, sweat has started to unravel Maribelle’s intricately curled hair, and as she turns back to look at him, her usually perfect curls are disheveled, a real mess, and Vaike can’t help but think Maribelle looks prettier like this than any other time.

After all, like this, she’s  _ his.  _ No one else has made her look like this, and no one else will. Naturally, he’s hers as well, and the two of them are so close like this, giving and receiving, both losing themselves to their passions. Maribelle hates how much she loves this, knowing a noblewoman should be above being fucked like some sort of  _ animal, _ but Gods she can’t help it.

In fact, even with her earlier climax, Maribelle finds herself at her absolute limit in mere moments. 

“D-don’t stop!” she pleads, as his thrusts push her over the edge. Again, she tenses up, losing herself in the throes of her climax. The room feels so damn  _ hot _ as she comes, but true to her command, Vaike doesn’t even slow. For another moment, he fucks her, even as she struggles to recover.

But the sight of his wife’s climax proves too much for Vaike. After that one blissful moment, he can hold back no longer, and the fighter grunts as he gives in to his own climax. His seed spills into her, filling Maribelle with a heat she knows all too well, and loves just as much as the way Vaike fucks her. In her exhaustion, she practically collapses onto the bed. Vaike lifts her legs, turning her so that she lays on her back, before climbing into the bed beside her.

“Well, this has been one hell of a day.”

“Agreed. Perhaps I should tease you like this more often, hm?”

“Ahh, well. I’d do this even if you didn’t tease me, you know? I mean, this is a lot of fun for Teach, too!”

“Perhaps, but where’s the fun in that, darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested, here's the New Fire Emblem Kink Meme! https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/


End file.
